Touhou:A Hunter Promise
by AnReader00
Summary: Kenta and Saito lived their life's hiding from the rest of the world,but now a land which they tough it was a mitt, were they can do what they love opened in front of them,now they must help his new found friends while they search to answer this particular question:WHY ALL THE YOKAI HERE ARE GIRLS!


BEHOLD! I AM THE GOD OF Ncof cof cof...

(Bro are you okay?)

Damn !My perfect entry was ruined!cof cof...

(Dude, do you want water?)

Oh thanks mortal, glup glup glup...

(Just try to not do this while narrating, It would break the moment.)

What? Are you doubting my narration abilities foolish mortal writer?!

(No geez, just warning you.)

I don´t need warnings from you!Humph!

(hunf. Don´t worry guys, the god of narrations is a god narrator so he normally won´t break the scene.)

Of course I am, now would you please let me begin.

(OK I will just stay here, just in case.)

Ok as the writer said I am the god of narrators, and I will be the narrator of this fanfiction. You lucky reader should be honored as this writer. But let´s not waste time talking about me and let´s begin with this shit!

(hey!)

* * *

Our history begins at night in the entry of an forest on the surroundings of mount Fuji. It would seem as a normal forest but the local people know it as Aokigahara, or the suicide forest, the most haunted place in the world. As the name says, this dense and silent forest is knew for the great suicide rate, and the locals believes that the spirits of the dead haunt the living making them get lost in the trees and kill themselves.

Two guys were preparing to enter there, with no intent to end their life's.

-Man I think I forgot something...

-Let´s see, exorcism slips?

-Check.

-Blade?

-Check.

-My Grimoire and broom

-Double check.

-Runes, god amulets and potions?

-Check, check aaand cheek.

One was checking a bag for any forgotten item necessary to the job they would undertake, he was around his 15`s with brown spiky hair thin constitution and kind small in height, he also was wearing a white jacket with a red t-shit and a jeans. The other, around the same age had white and kind of curly hair and was some centimeter taller than the other, he also was wearing a white shirt whit an anime stamp(Black Rock Shooter)and also jeans.

-So what did you forgot?

-Oh now I remember!

The one with a jacket put itself in his knees in pray like position.

-Oh guys could you please don't let the evil in the forest kill us? I promise I will make a offered in the next temple I pass.-He looked to the other boy waiting for him to say something.

-Ah yeah me too.-he remembered.

With that said the duo turned around and entered in the woods with flashlight in hand.

-Some yokai spoil their victims. I wonder how much it could have stole...

-Surely enough for us to survive a mouth. The death ratio is pretty high here, but remember, we can´t take everything.-The one in jacket said with a serious tone.

-I know Kenta, I know the dead need their penny's so they can pass the river.-the taller said trying to calm his friend-but they must have left something we can use.

-Just try to not burn the whole forest master cooker...-Kenta looked at him with a teasing smile.

-You will never forget right?

-How could I forget Saito, you did not only burned our cover job as cookers but you burned that poor woman's hair!

-You know I am not a experienced pyromancer!-he said in self-defense-besides I did a favor for her, she was much prettier without that moustache.

The two began to laugh while they walked in the dark and silent haunted forest, they were costumed with doing everything hidden, some would say is one of the disadvantages of using true magic or the ancient exorcist methods but the duo did adapt, if they did not they would break the reality of many people and cause panic and havoc not only for humanity but for the many other fantastic being that for most are simply fairytales to scary and the children at night such as the stories of Aokigahara.

Even for the ones unaware of the forest story it´s still a very scary place, it´s is very dense the leaves didn't let any moonlight or wind pass, there is little animal life making the woods very silent, also the government tried to put warnings trying in vain to stop people from commit suicide and find physiologic help . It didn't take long to find the first corpse hanging in the trees.

-Oh man we forgot the masks.- Saito brought his hand to his nose to avoid the smell of decomposition.

-No way to turn back to get one tough -Kenta with hands in the nose approached and checked the body and find a note of suicide in his shirt-Looks like this guy killed himself intentionally, even without the spirit influence, people come here wanting to end their life's.

-Hey I think I found another one.-Saito pointed to another tree not too far from there.

As they approached the saw another one this time a young woman.

-This one is fresh and don't have a note-Saitou pointed out as he checked the body-maybe it is work of an angry spirit.

-The clues point to it, poor woman.-the duo kept entering deep inside the forest and found more and more dead people most of the were hanged in trees and in decomposition, the most they wandered inside the forest, more body´s they found.

-It´s trying to scare us-Kenta said-He must know we are well protected against mind control.

-I wonder when he will try to attack UUUUUUSSS!

Suddenly the hand of an dead man hanged in the nearby tree reached for Saito who jumped out in the moment he felled it touching him. While he tried to find air, other bodies started to fall from the tress and run in their direction.

-Look, he uses Necromancy.-Kenta pointed.

-Oh really a didn't even notice!-Saito shouted.

-Heeelp meeee!-Zombie man replied.

-Their spirits are locked in their bodies.-Kenta said as he prepared his exorcisms slips(or Ofunda) and his blade to battle.-I think if we destroy their bodies they will be free.

-Oh so I don´t need to hold myself!-Saito soon recovered from the jump scare, and pushed from his pocket a little mirror, it fitted perfectly in his palm ,he pointed the inoffensive looking mirror to the zombie who attacked him first.-I AM FIRING MY LASER!

From the little mirror sprouted a barrage of magical missiles who spread different directions, not only destroying the zombie in front of him but many other in the ray of action.

-Really, that meme?-Kenta said kind annoyed-There are better references...

-But it never gets old!-Saito said while shooting no stop at the waves that charged at him.-Hey that zombies are flying?

-The necromancer improved his minions.-Kenta with an annoyed face picked a little rosary of 7 spheres from his pulse, them the seven spheres divided and started to fly in his front shooting little rays that pierced the enemies body's at very fast speed, they kept shooting but the enemy waves didn't end.

-It´s useless!-Saito shouted, some of the zombies were even firing back with blue spiritual fire.-we will stay all night if it keeps like this

-We need to find the necromancer, defeating him will free them but we will need time to search for him.

-No problem-Saito raised his mirror and shouted at the top of his lunges-Spell card: Comet Rain!

A strong light ball flew from the mirror, until reached certain altitude, it exploded in a rain of magical missiles that exploded with contact, destroying almost a half of the zombies. Saito made a signal to Kenta while he mounted his broom, soon they started flying.

-Where?!-Saito asked for directions to his flying friend.

-I have no idea!-Kenta screamed trying to avoid eating a bug or something-But in doubt go for the center!

-Sounds good to me!

The duo entered flying through the forest with no zombies in their backs, they continued until they reached an a clearing with a single and big oak in the middle, now with only their magical instruments producing some light(the flashlights brooked when they were fighting the zombies)they approached the solitary tree.

-This spirits always make it so obvious...-Saito commented- 500 yens he will make an surprise attack from the shadows.

-No way, he will first jump in front of us, present himself, then he will try to kill us.

-That´s a bet?.

Before Kenta could say something, spiritual fires were shoot at them ,they easily escaped to the sides, the figure of man in black robs holding a skull in a hand and a wand in other appeared in front of them with an angry look.

-You damn exorcists!-He shouted-You are ruining everything!

-Who are you and why you are killing innocent people?

-I am Okushi, the oak spirit and true guardian of mount Fuji!

-Friend, the guardian of mount Fuji is Konohana Sakuia-hime-Saito said-Learned this in okami game wiki...

-DO NOT SPEAK THE NAME OF THIS BICTH!THE GODS AND MORTALS GIVE THE JOB OF DESTINED AND SUITABLE FOR AN PROUD AND STRONG OAK TO A FRAGILE SAKURA TREE!-Okushin shouted and exploded in anger-NOW THEY WILL PAY WHEN I LEAD THIS ARMY OF DEAD AND CONQUER WHAT'S IS MINE!THEN I WILL UNLEASH THE VULCAN IN THE MORTALS!

-Thanks for telling all the plan...-Kenta joked.

-You two mock me now!-He said while he shouted more fireballs at them-I don't know how simply mortals could escape my mind control and delay my plan so much, but soon you all will be part of my army!

The fight started, Okushi began to launch attacks with no patterns in front of the duo trying to confuse them but when he focused in one of them the other attacked his opening, seeing that it didn't worked he started to shot in patterns that covered big areas but his shots were easily avoided by the agile duo, only making him more frustrated.

GRRRR-Okushi began to lost the temper-Let´s see if they can escape this!

Hi raised his wand and touched the skull with it, he then throw the skull which flew and began to multiply, in seconds the area were surrounded by the skulls

-I don´t like this bro!-Saito said.

-Stay close!-Kenta advised.

-Fell my invincible spell card: Dead Sentinels!

-The skulls began to shoot fireballs at them from all the direction making very difficult to avoid, some projectiles even landed in their targets, if they were normal humans they would be dead, but the magic protection they made before were now saving then, but for how long?

-We need a plan!-Saito shouted while he moved to barely escape some shoots.

-Let me think, let me think!-Kenta tried to think in the middle of the middle of the crossfire, even in the confusion his face light up with an idea-Dude ,distract him and when I give signal use that thing!

-That thing?

-That thing!

-OH THAT THING!

With that Saito invoked all his arsenal. Not only his main mirror who he used to cast spell, but all the orbs he could invoke and magical explosive he made, along with one of his last runic shield.

-Hey present from konohana-hime!-he shoot everything he had on the crazy oak spirit, sufficient for him to focus all the skulls on him.

-Foolish mage!You will be the first to fall!

While Saito tried to survive, Kenta flew to the ground and take one of his most powerful slips.

-Susano...-he prayed-please help me!

He picked his wakizashi and put the slip with the name of the god on it.

-Spell Card: Transcendence Sword!

The little blade began to glow, he then with it began to trace lines with it crossing all the skulls, when he traced all the skull and Okushi with the sharp small blade he snapped his finger.

Suddenly all the skull were cut in half and Okushi stopped pursuing Saito like he had became an statue suspended in the air.

-W-Whaat?

-SAITO NOW!

-Ok little asshole-Kenta turned pointing his mirror to the parallelized oak spirit-Now you will see something far more powerful than a big bang kamehameha!

The small mirror started to glow, a magical circle began to appear in front of it, it began to shined like the sun, illuminating all the forest.

-NO,THE POWERFUL OAK CAN'T DIE TO SIMPLE INSECTS LIKE YOU!

-SPELL CARD:QUASAR RAY!

An enormous blast of pure magic energy came from the mirror instantly hitting Okushi.

-BUT I WOULD BE A GOOOOOOD!

When the light ceased nothing rested from the evil spirit, even his tree was nowhere to be seen instead of the tree, there was a small hole in the place,Kenta,who was on ground was the first to reach the hole.

-Hey dude check it out!

Saitou approached and began to laugh at what he saw.

-I love my life.

Inside of the hole was 300 year of treasures from the victims of the evil spirit,modern yens,gold coins,boku,you name it.

-We could survive a year with this money!-Saito comemored.

-First things first-Kenta remembered-Lets free the spirits and ask them permission to use what they will not use to cross the river...

While the two comemored and the sun began to rise a mysterious female watched them

-Hum interesting. Maybe they can be useful...

The woman then retreated to an strange portal that appeared in thin air and as soon as she came,she disappeared.


End file.
